paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikers Paw
Characters * Koho * Rocky * Chase * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble * Skye (moentioned) Story *Kohos Title Card* Hikers Paw! Koho ran around the fire pit. Rocky chasing behind him, trying to tag him. “Haha, can't catch me!” Koho said veering away from the fire pit and running off into the bushes. “I will catch you!” Rocky yeled and continued to chase him into the bushes the two pups continued through the bushes and then burst out at the other side of camp. The two continued running when Koho tripped on a log and ran into Marshall. “Oops, sorry Marsh!” Koho said getting up off the dalmatian. “Its okay Koho!” Marshall said getting out from under the husky. Suddenly Rocky ran up too Koho and taped his shoulder. “You're it!” He said. “That isnt fair! I was talking too Marshall!” Koho yelled but the mix had already ran off into the bushes. Koho ran after him laughing to himself. The two pups continued to play tag for a while before Ryder called them in for dinner. “Dinner time!” Ryder called too the pups. All six pups came running to him barking excitedly. The pups ate their dinner of liver sausages and got ready for bed. Koho was sleeping next to Chase which was a bad mistake. Chase continued to talk in his sleep about Skye. Koho nudged Chase awake. “Huh, Koho? is it time to get up?” Chase asked him. Koho clared at the german shepherd. “You need to be quiet! You keep on mumbling about Skye!” Koho growled at him. “Im sorry im just worried about her.” Chase replied sheepishly. He then laid his head back down. Koho glared at him one last time before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Chase had fallen asleep and had stopped mumbling so Koho could FINALLY get some sleep. The next morning Koho was awoken by a spray of water too the face. “Sorry Koho!” Marshall yelled “rawf hose away” “Haha, it wasnt me this time!” Rocky said moving away from a tree that was right behind Koho. The husky got up and playfully growled at Rocky, making the pup start running. Koho ran after him playfully growling and barking at him. “I will get you Rocky!!” Koho yelled at the mix when suddenly the smell of food wafted into his nostrils. He veered off course and trotted over too ryder who was cooking up some breakfast. “Hey Koho, you look hungry!” Ryder said looking at the pup. “You bed I am!! Mmm what's cooking?” Koho asked the boy. “Bacon!” Ryder replied setting a plate down by Koho. On the plate were a few strips of bacon. Koho started to drool as he looked back up at Ryder. Ryder nodded his head in approval and Koho got right at it eating up the bacon. Once he was done her herd some barking behind him. He looked behind him, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Marshall were coming at him at full speed. Koho quickly got up and jumped next too Ryder on the log. Licking the extra bacon off the fur around his mouth. He smiled watching the other pups jump around trying to get the bacon strips Ryder was throwing at them. Ryder nudged Koho smiling, Koho could tell from his expression what Ryder ment. Koho jumped back into the group of pups and ‘fought’ with them for the bacon. Later Koho and Rocky were out on a Hike when Koho decided to get back at Rocky for what had happened that morning. The two pups were walking when Koho saw a little puddle, not far only a few feet lower than the ledge the were standing on. He wanted too time it perfectly as too not hurn Rocky but still get him wet. He called Rocky over to the ledge, hoping it would hold the two pup. “Yeah Koho, you want to show me something?” Rocky said walking over on the ledge. Before Koho was able to ‘accidentally’ knock him off the ledge they heard a crack. “What was that!” Koho said, his body refusing to move. “I dont know, but I hope its not wat I think it was!” Rocky said his tail swaying slowly side to side, but otherwise the rest of his body wouldnt move. They heard another crack and the rock under them shifted. The looked at eachother then back down at the rock they were standing on. Koho lifted a paw and stepped back. Making the stone shift again. “Don't...Move” Rocky growled through clenched teeth. Suddenly the rock gave way and the two pups were riding it down. It hit the small lake/puddle splashing water and the rock crumbled underneath them. They both stood in a pond of dust and debris. Rocky stepped out of the pool and looked down he saw a wave of rocks sliding down the hillside. He gulped barking at his collard. “Yes Rocky, Is there a problem?” Ryder said through his pup pad. “Yeah...me and Koho may have just caused a rockslide...” Rocky said nervously. “What! Who should I send over!” Ryder yelled also setting his pup pad too call the rest of the paw patrol. “I think Rubble will be enough to move the rocks..” Rocky said when his shoulder was tapped. “Uhh Rocky!” The husky said. Rocky glanced over at him and there was a look of pure horror on his face. Rocky followed his gaze down too were Koho was looking. Laying there was a tree and it seemed it had landed smack dab on a campfire. The tree was blazing with the bright orange flames that burned it. “Add Marshall too the list too!” Rocky said shutting his collar down and grabbing Kohos paw. The Mix pulled on Kohos paw and Koho got the hint. He got up and started to follow the mixed breed. They ran to the campsite too see Marshall and Rubble leaving. Both Koho and Rocky jumped in there vehicles and followed the dalmatian and bulldog too the site, they could see the fire was starting to reach into the deeper forest. Koho and Rocky watched Rubble start to clear away the boulders as Marshall worked with the other firefighters to put out the fire. Koho was about to turn back when Rocky grabbed his arm. “Rocky, were not needed we can..” Koho was cut off by a sharp no. The mix pointed into the forest. Koho couldn't see anything but he could tell that Rocky saw something. Kohos ears perked up as he heard something. It sounded like..crying! Rocky suddenly jumped out of his car and ran into the forest. Koho suddenly saw what Rocky had been looking at. A baby deer was laying on the ground, it looked injured. Koho quickly ran in after Rocky too help him with the deer. “Help get him on my back!” Rocky said over the raging flames. Kohos thick coat didn't make it any cooler in there. Once Rocky had the baby deer on his back Rocky started back towards his truck. Koho was about to follow after him when he heard something else. He looked back and could see a white tail, thrashing from behind the pine needles. Koho ran over and grabbed the tail. he heard a squeal of pain but continued on to pull on the tail. Suddenly the body of a fox appeared. It was a little arctic fox. Koho grabbed his scruff and ran after Rocky who had started running again. The two pups jumped out of the raging fire hole right as they heard a crack and a tree fell behind them. Spraying sparks everywhere. Koho could hear both the fox and the deer whimpering. Koho held the fox close while rocky made sure the deer would be able to sit in his truck. The two pups drove back to the camp where they showed Ryder the injured animals. “Once Marshall is back at the campsite I can have him check up on these two!” Ryder said patting the fox on the head and stroking the deers back. Koho and Rocky want back too there pup houses and fell asleep. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Bind of Love Episodes